Kobold Cave
The Kobold Cave (aka Kobold's Cave or Kobold CavernQFG1 Hintbook, pg 79) is a point of interest in Spielburg Valley. It is featured in Quest for Glory I. Background This cave is situated in the northeast corner of the valley near Erana's Peace. It is also described as the ogre's cave for the Ogre that lives thereQFGTASG, pg 60, and exterior of the cave is patrolled by him. It is unknown if there is any relation between Ogre and the Kobold. But they both appear to live in the cave. The interior of the cave is dank and dark, typical of the average cave. Shortly into the entrance is a Bear chained to the ground, set to guard the cave. Deeper in the cave is even darker. The Kobold lives here, and there is a basic living space with a stone table. Inhabitants *Kobold Wizard *Bear *Ogre Behind the scenes In-Game Interactions The cave can be reached by travelling one screen length south and one east from Erana's Peace. If the Hero approaches the cave area, the Ogre will immediately walk towards him to attack. The Ogre can be avoided using spells or running, or it can be fought. If killed, the Ogre's chest contains 1 gold and 43 silvers. It can be unlocked in the following manners: *The Fighter can force the chest open if his Strength is high enough. In the VGA version, this is done by clicking the Broadsword on the chest. *The Magic User opens the chest by casting Open. *The Thief can pick open the chest if his Lockpicking skill is high enough. Once inside the cave, the Hero must deal with the Bear. Giving the Bear a Food Ration will satisfy it, and casting Calm will also prevent it from attacking when the Hero gets close. The Hero can now walk past the bear to the deeper part of the cave. In the deepest part of the cave, the Hero will find the Kobold sitting asleep with a Brass Key around its neck. Approaching the Kobold will cause it to awaken and attack. Dealing with the Kobold is different for each class: *The Fighter should simply walk up and attack. *The Magic User can possibly cast Fetch to grab the key, although this takes considerable skill and he will miss some Puzzle Points. It's more acceptable to hammer the Kobold with Flame Dart. Casting Dazzle will prevent the Kobold to put up Reversal; if he does so, attack from close range. *The Thief should be sneaking the entire way into the cave. While sneaking, the Thief can approach and the Kobold will not awaken, then the Thief can take the key. At the south end of this area, the Hero can find a hidden chest. Casting Detect Magic will discover the chest, as well as simply walking down and bumping into it. To open the chest: *The Fighter should take a Healing Potion first, and then force the chest open. The chest will explode and he will take damage. *The Magic User can open the chest by casting Open or Trigger. He should stand back before doing so. *The Thief can pick open the chest if his Lockpicking skill is high enough. The trap will dissipate if he is successful. Inside the chest are 6 gold and 10 silvers. With the Kobold's key in hand, the Hero can then return to the first part of the cave and use the key on the Bear's chain to free him. This will break the enchantment on the Bear, causing him to transform back into Barnard von Spielburg. Barnard will leave the cave on his own, and the Hero can now go to Spielburg Castle to collect his reward. Trivia *It is possible to fight and kill the Bear, although the Bear will turn into his true form just before expiring. This will cost the Hero 25 Puzzle Points. *Looking at the Kobold while it's awake and casting will cause the narration to state that it's casting "Ball Lightning". This seemingly incorrect, since as the projectiles are bouncing, he is obviously casting Force Bolt. However, it maybe a hybrid spell that shares elements of both (since death by the projectile apparently electrocutes the player). *Using the calm spell to pass the bear will not award puzzle points in the VGA version. References Category:Places (QFG1)